Pożeracz serc
by Jarzebinka
Summary: AU 7 tom. Pogrążonymi w żałobie korytarzami Hogwartu wstrząsa fala okrutnych zbrodni. Kto okaże się mordercą? Dlaczego zabija w tak wyrafinowany sposób? GW, LL, NL
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Pożeracz serc  
****Beta: Grim**  
**Rodzaj: Kryminał/ Thriller (nie! romans ;))  
AU 7 tom. Pogrążonymi w żałobie korytarzami Hogwartu wstrząsa fala okrutnych zbrodni. Kto okaże się mordercą? Dlaczego zabija w tak wyrafinowany sposób? **

**PS. Oczywiście nie porzucam "Zielonych oczu", więc proszę się nie martwić ^^  
**

* * *

Była pełnia i za oknem jawił się w całej swojej okazałości wielki owal księżyca. Delikatne, prawie niebieskie światło rozjaśniało nieznacznie pogrążone w mroku wnętrze biblioteki. Na wielkim stole, znajdującym się pośrodku ciągnących się aż pod sufit regałów z książkami, stało parę dopalających się świec. Całość pomieszczenia falowała w rytm tego, jak ich płomienie chybotały się przy podmuchach wiatru, przenikającego przez gotyckie okna. Prawie cały wosk zdążył się już stopić i światło było już niemal za słabe, by mogło posłużyć komuś, kto chciałby przy nim kontynuować lekturę.

Pani Pince, stara bibliotekarka o twarzy przywodzącej na myśl sępa, siedziała za swoim biurkiem i przeglądała kartoteki szkolnego księgozbioru. Zdawała się bardzo zajęta, jednak od czasu do czasu podnosiła głowę i omiatała pomieszczenie czujnym spojrzeniem. Była niczym strażnik, pilnujący cennych, hogwarckich woluminów przed napływem nieznających ich wartości barbarzyńców.

Oprócz niej, w bibliotece było już tylko troje studentów Hogwartu siedzących przy oddalonych od siebie miejscach przy stole. Powodem takiej separacji mogło być to, że każdy z nich pochodził z innego domu, ale można było też założyć, że po prostu nie chcieli sobie przeszkadzać w nauce. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Hogwart, w przeciągu krótkiego czasu przeszedł sporą metamorfozę i nie sprzyjał już beztroskim rozmowom. A już szczególnie w towarzystwie Ślizgona.

Blaise Zabini pochylał się nisko nad wielką księgą o czarnej okładce, zupełnie ignorując Ginny Weasley. Rudowłosa dziewczyna miała przed sobą rozwiniętą rolkę pergaminu i zastanawiała się nad wyglądem kolejnego zdania w jej wypracowaniu. Ostatnią osobą znajdującą się w bibliotece była Susan Bones. Łagodne oczy Puchonki wpatrywały się w książkową ilustrację, ukazującą grupę goblinów maszerujących ulicami Hogsmeade.

Susan ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i przetarła zmęczone oczy. To najwyższy czas, aby odpocząć od nauki. Zamknęła książkę z przypadkowym trzaśnięciem, które, w tak cichym pomieszczeniu, zabrzmiało niemal jak wybuch bomby. Dziewczyna sama podskoczyła na ten dźwięk i spojrzała przepraszająco w kierunku Ginny, która podniosła gwałtownie głowę znad pracy domowej. Blaise rzucił w jej stronę pogardliwe i poirytowane spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do lektury.

Susan, na lekko drżących nogach, ruszyła przez wąski korytarz, którego ściany stanowiły regały z książkami. Wiele starych ksiąg miało mocno podniszczone okładki, a tytuły niektórych woluminów zapisane były skomplikowanym pismem runicznym. Nie miała jednak siły zastanawiać się nad tym, jakie tajemnice mogą przechowywać na pożółkłych kartach. Gdy była młodsza bardzo ją to fascynowało, ale czasy wojny i ciężkie przeżycia z ostatnich miesięcy znieczuliły ją na takie rzeczy. Odnalazłszy miejsce, z którego pochodził podręcznik, Susan odłożyła go na półkę.

Spojrzała na prosty, mugolski zegarek na swojej ręce. Mała wskazówka była ustawiona prawie dokładnie na pozłacanej cyfrze jedenaście. Najwyższa pora by wrócić do wygodnego pokoju wspólnego Puchonów i trochę się zrelaksować. „To jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie dotarły jeszcze splamione krwią niewinnych łapy Carrowów i Snape'a" – pomyślała. Kiwnęła głową na pożegnanie pani Pince i wyszła na pusty, szkolny korytarz.

Zamek już od dawna zdawał się być pogrążonym w żałobie po stracie ostatniego dyrektora. Kamienne, prastare mury straciły swój dawny blask, ustał gwar radosnych rozmów, a przy stołach w Wielkiej Sali raziły w oczy puste miejsca, pozostałe po uczniach mugolskiego pochodzenia. Nastrój terroru i strachu przepełnił cały zamek. Coraz więcej osób traciło rodziny lub bliskie sobie osoby. Śmiech rozbrzmiewał tu coraz rzadziej i brzmiał nienaturalnie.

Susan aż podskoczyła, gdy gmachem szkoły wstrząsnął potężny huk grzmotu i już po chwili usłyszała bębniące w szyby ciężkie krople deszczu. Przystanęła przy oknie akurat na czas, by zobaczyć błyskawicę przecinającą nocne niebo. To wszystko zdawało się tylko podkreślać jej przygnębienie. Fakt, że na każdy odgłos reaguje tak nerwowo, świadczył tylko dobitnie o tym, że Hogwart przestał być dla niej bezpiecznym schronieniem. Na samą myśl o śmierciożercach, przechadzających się swobodnie szkolnymi korytarzami, Susan poczuła, jak gęsia skórka pokrywa jej ręce.

Grzmot.

— Raz… dwa… trzy… cztery… pięć… — odliczyła szeptem, poprawiając uchwyt torby na ramieniu.

Błyskawica.

Dopiero gdy światło znikło, Susan zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystkie świece są wygaszone. Otoczyła ją ciemność, przez którą tylko gdzieniegdzie przebijała się słaba poświata księżyca. Dziewczyna poczuła się nagle bardzo nieswojo. Rozejrzała się niepewnie w prawo i w lewo, ale niczego podejrzanego nie dostrzegła. Mimo to, nie potrafiła pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że jest obserwowana.

Przez chwilę jeszcze stała w miejscu, wstrzymując oddech i nasłuchując, ale szybko zganiła się w myślach. Przecież ten zamek żyje! Każda zbroja, każdy obraz, nawet rośliny! Zaśmiała się, by dodać sobie odwagi, ale dźwięk jej śmiechu, odbity od kamiennych murów, powrócił do niej zniekształcony i efekt był wręcz odwrotny. Susan poczuła, jak nieprzyjemny dreszcze przechodzi wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

Ruszyła szybko korytarzem, postanawiając, że nie będzie się oglądać za siebie. Jutro pewnie wszyscy przyjaciele znowu będą się śmiać z jej naiwności, a cała sytuacja wyda się wręcz komiczna. Przyspieszyła kroku, ale poczucie tego, że nie jest sama nie dawało jej spokoju. Stanęła jak wryta, bo tym razem już prawie z całkowitą pewnością usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Może to jej własny umysł stroi sobie z niej żarty?

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

Odwróciła się szybko, ale niczego nie dostrzegła. Była sama w ciemności. Musiało jej się przesłyszeć. To wszystko przez te okropne koszmary, które nawiedzały ją co noc. W myślach znów zobaczyła zniszczony dom, z unoszącym się nad nim Mrocznym Znakiem. Co prawda, nie było jej przy tym zdarzeniu, ale oczami wyobraźni widziała je już nieskończoną ilość razy. W snach regularnie słyszała krzyki cioci, wujka i kuzynów, gdy śmierciożercy torturowali ich tylko po to, by potem pozbawić ich życia. Zupełnie jakby to wszystko było tylko dobrą zabawą… Dlaczego akurat teraz o tym pomyślała?

— Chyba Hannah miała rację, ostatnio zaczynam trochę wariować... – mruknęła pod nosem.

Znów ruszyła przed siebie, przyspieszając nieznacznie kroku. Poczuła, jak ręce zaczynają jej drżeć. „Nie zatrzymuj się" – rozkazał instynkt, ale nogi zdawały się powoli odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

Znów je usłyszała. Tym razem wyraźnie. Zbliżały się, narastały, przytłaczały ją i przerażały. Musi coś zrobić. Znowu się odwrócić i sprawdzić, kto to? To była chyba najrozsądniejsza wersja. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuła, że musi iść dalej... To przecież niedorzeczne! To na pewno Ginny, albo ten okropny Zabini wracają z biblioteki! Wymacała w kieszeni różdżkę i poczuła się bezpieczniej. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała za siebie.

Cień nadchodzącej postaci sunął leniwie po ścianie. Błyskawica oświetliła jej twarz. Susan odetchnęła z ulgą, wypuszczając głośno powietrze przez drżące wargi. Serce boleśnie bębniło jej w żebra, łopocząc jak ptak w klatce.

— Ach, to tylko ty! – powiedziała głośno, nie starając się ukryć ulgi. – Nawet nie wiesz jakie głupoty ostatnio mi przychodzą do głowy. Cały czas chodzę taka zestresowana… Chyba zaczyna mi odbijać!

* * *

Ginny Weasley zamaszyście postawiła kropkę, kończąc tym samym długie i skomplikowane wypracowanie. Nie miała już nawet siły, by przeczytać i sprawdzić to, co napisała. Eliksiry nigdy nie były jej ulubionym przedmiotem i szczerze mówiąc, to nie obchodził jej zupełnie wpływ faz księżycowych na ważenie trucizn. Zerknęła na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu Ślizgona. Chłopak nadal wczytywał się z zainteresowaniem w tajemniczą księgę przed nim. „Ciekawe, o czym może czytać ktoś taki, jak on?" pomyślała z pogardą.

Opadła na oparcie krzesła, czując ulgę w bolącym kręgosłupie. Stanowczo była typem sportowca. Dłuższy bezruch i ślęczenie nad książkami męczyły ją znacznie bardziej, niż porządny trening Quidditcha.

Ciekawe, czy Harry też tak ma… ?

To zadziwiające, jak umysł wykorzystywał każdą sytuację by przypomnieć o ukochanym. Zawsze takiemu wspomnieniu towarzyszył przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Zupełnie tak, jakby serce buntowało się przed tak długą rozłąką. Pocieszała się jednak tym, że Harry nie jest sam; razem z Ronem i Hermioną na pewno sobie poradzą z wszystkimi przeciwnościami. Dobrym znakiem był także brak jakichkolwiek wzmianek o nim w poddawanej cenzurze prasie. Była pewna, że śmierciożercy nie zaprzepaściliby szansy na ogłoszenie światu, że słynny wybraniec, Harry Potter, nie żyje…

Dość tego! Ciągłe powtarzanie w głowie tych samych słów nikomu nie pomoże.

Zaciągnęła rękawy swetra na zmarznięte dłonie, odkładając pióro. Nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo przemarzła. Wraz z szalejącą za oknem burzą z piorunami temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła gwałtownie. „Nic dziwnego" – pomyślała Ginny spoglądając na stare okno, chybocące w ramach, pod naporem wiatru. Nagle dotarło do niej, że była tak zamyślona, że zupełnie nie usłyszała grzmotów. Zaszczękała zębami i zatrzęsła się z zimna. Na dzisiaj stanowczo wystarczy.

Zwinęła pergamin w rolkę, schowała razem z piórem do torby i podniosła się od stołu. Zabini spojrzał w jej stronę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, ale natychmiast wrócił do lektury. Każdy dźwięk zdawał się mu przeszkadzać. Ginny ze złośliwością zasunęła głośno stare, drewniane krzesło i spojrzała na zegar ścienny wiszący nad biurkiem pani Pince. Dochodziła północ. Dziewczyna przetarła piekące oczy i przeczesała palcami swoje długie, rude włosy.

— Dobranoc – powiedziała w stronę bibliotekarki, która tylko skinęła jej głową.

Na korytarzu paliło się blade światło świec. Ginny, myśląc już tylko o ciepłym łóżku i miękkiej poduszce ruszyła pospieszny krokiem w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Wypchana do granic możliwości torba ciążyła jej nieznośnie na ramieniu.

— Cegły, nie książki! – mruknęła do siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Dziadek zawsze tak żartował na widok wypchanych kufrów Billa i Charliego. To wspomnienie uświadomiło jej jak dziwnie się czuła będąc jedynym Wesleyem w Hogwarcie. Zawsze otaczali ją starsi bracia, do których w razie potrzeby mogła się zwrócić z każdym problemem. To fakt, często byli denerwujący i wpychali nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale też zapewniali jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Teraz została sama i mimo, że dużo czasu spędzała z Nevillem Longbottomem i Luną Lovegood, to cały czas czuła się dziwnie samotna.

Zamyślona, nie zważała na drogę.

Ginny potknęła się i boleśnie upadła na posadzkę. Książki i pergaminy rozsypały się po podłodze, a kałamarz wypadł z torby, rozbijając się o twardy marmur. Granatowy atrament rozlał się po ziemi, mieszając się z inną, ciemnoczerwoną cieczą.

Po korytarzu rozległ się stłumiony pisk i Ginny dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to ona wydała ten dźwięk. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać. Nie mogła też uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przed nią leżała Susan Bones. Na twarzy miała wyraz uprzejmego zdziwienia, jakby czekała na jakąś miłą niespodziankę. Jej puste, niewidzące oczy skierowane były ufnie w sufit. Ręce miała wyciągnięte przed siebie. Może oczekiwała prezentu?

Ginny podniosła się na łokciu i, dopiero wtedy, zrozumiała skąd na posadzce jest tyle krwi. Poczuła jak robi się jej niedobrze. Zasłoniła usta ręką. W piersi Susan była wielka dziura i czegoś tam brakowało…

serca.

Ginny zacisnęła powieki w nadziei, że jak je otworzy to okaże się, że to wszystko jej się tylko przyśniło. Niestety. Susan dalej leżała przed nią na ziemi. Mózg Ginny zaczął się wzbraniać przed tą przytłaczającą rzeczywistością.

Po korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Blaise Zabini stanął jak wryty, obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczami to, co działo się tuż przed nim. Rozchylił wargi i przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwidoczniej zabrakło mu słów.

— Co ty zrobiłaś…? – szepnął, patrząc na Ginny ze strachem.

— To nie ja… ona… leżała… serce… — wymamrotała Ginny. – Pomocy…

Zabini odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił się biegiem przed siebie. „Uciekł" – pomyślała przerażona Ginny.

— Co teraz? – powiedziała sama do siebie, łapiąc w dłonie garście rudych włosów.

Jej szata zaczęła przemakać od dołu. Atramentem? Krwią? Nie wiedziała. Nie mogła się też ruszyć z miejsca. Czuła, że musi tu zostać. Przy Susan. Podkuliła kolana pod brodę i ciasno objęła je ramionami.

W takiej pozycji zastali ją profesor McGonagall i nowy dyrektor, Snape. Zabini już nie wrócił. Najwidoczniej to było ponad jego siły. Ginny nie mogła go za to winić.

Opiekunka domu Gryfonów, wyglądała teraz tak, jakby miała zemdleć. Cofnęła się o krok do tyłu, by nie wdepnąć w kałużę krwi i oparła otwartą dłoń na ścianie. Snape wcale nie mrugał, ale zdawał się, jako jedyny, nie tracić rozumu.

— Co tu się dzieje? – spytał tak cicho, że Ginny ledwie go dosłyszała.

Jego zimne, bystre oczy omiatały teraz uważnie cały korytarz. Ginny bała się otworzyć usta.

— Panno Weasley, zadałem pytanie! – Snape podniósł głos.

Przez chwilę spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy.

— Ja… wracałam z… biblioteki… — wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna, nie będąc jednak w stanie podnieść się z ziemi. – Pisałam wypracowanie… z eliksirów…

Każde słowo sprawiało jej fizyczny ból i wydzierało się z jej gardła, kalecząc przy tym struny głosowe. Nagle jej zasób słów okazał się zbyt ubogi, by opisać całe zdarzenie.

— I co dalej? – dopytywał dyrektor ostrym tonem.

Jego aksamitny głos niósł się ze zdwojoną siłą po pustym korytarzu. Ginny jeszcze bardziej się skuliła.

— I… ja się potknęłam…, a Susan…

Łzy zdławiły resztę zdania. Załkała głośno.

— Weasley, mów! – wściekle ponaglił ją Snape. – Nic tu po twoim beczeniu!

Twarz wykrzywiła mu się w gniewie, jakiego Ginny jeszcze nie widziała. A Snape nie należał przecież do osób o łagodnym usposobieniu. McGonagall drgnęła, jakby ocknęła się z długiego snu.

— Dyrektorze, starczy – powiedziała stanowczo. – Myślę, że należy zabrać pannę Weasley do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jak odpocznie, to na pewno opowie nam wszystko ze szczegółami. Trzeba też zabrać stąd… — głos jej się załamał.

Ginny poczuła jak czyjeś ręce zaciskają się na jej ramieniu i podnoszą ją do góry.

— Idziemy – rozkazała łagodnie McGonagall.

Okaleczone ciało Susan Bones zdawało się machać im na pożegnanie swoją wyciągniętą ufnie w górę dłonią.

* * *

**Zapraszam do komentowania, to naprawdę nic nie boli a tylko dodaje skrzydeł autorowi! (oczywiście, by komentować nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym na stronie)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chciałam podziękować za komentarze Wasylowi i Ellie :) **

**Zapraszam na 2 rozdział, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
**

* * *

Prosto, obok zbroi w lewo, schodami w górę, za obrazem przedstawiającym centaura w prawo…

Ginny czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby to ktoś inny szedł w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nogi niby należały do niej, ale mózg nie miał nad nimi żadnej kontroli. Nie wydawał żadnych poleceń. Każdy krok, nawet każdy oddech – wszystko było mechaniczne i wymuszone. Działało, ale głównie dzięki McGonagall, która milcząc, ograniczała się do ściskania ramienia dziewczyny.

_Na pewno zostanie siniak_ – pomyślała Ginny, ale zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Nie czuła bólu. Była teraz tak pusta, jak wpatrzone w sufit oczy Susan Bones.

Ufne, naiwne oczy.

Nie były przyjaciółkami. Znały się tylko z widzenia. Łączyły je poglądy na świat i poparcie dla Harry'ego. Nigdy nie przeprowadziły normalnych, babskich pogaduszek. Nigdy nie opowiadały sobie dowcipów. Nigdy nie dowiedziały się na swój temat czegoś więcej. Jaki był ulubiony kolor Susan? Co lubiła jeść na śniadanie? Co chciała robić po skończeniu szkoły? Miała jakieś marzenia?

Tego wszystkiego Ginny nie wiedziała. I już nigdy się nie dowie.

Spuściła oczy i spojrzała na swoje umazane krwią dłonie. Jeżeli miała jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że wszystko to był tylko jakiś straszliwy koszmar, to w tej chwili musiała ją porzucić. Jeden z dowodów miała przecież tuż przed oczami.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego akurat teraz tak to nią wstrząsnęło.

Odetchnęła głęboko czując, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. Już tak dawno nie płakała. Była twarda, gdy wilkołak omal nie zabił jej brata. Wytrzymała zerwanie z Harrym, a potem jego zniknięcie. Ale to było ponad jej siły. Przed oczami miała wielką, ziejącą pustką dziurę w piersi Susan. Co za bestia jej to zrobiła?

Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się jej w skórę.

To przecież Hogwart! Najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w świecie czarodziejów! Tutaj nie powinni się niczego obawiać! Grube mury miały ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi na zewnątrz.

A potem zabrakło Dumbledora. Cały znany, bezpieczny świat zaczął się rozpadać. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zburzył kolumnę podtrzymującą strop.

Znów zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Zamkowe ściany zdawały się napierać na nią teraz z każdej strony. Dlaczego tu tak mało powietrza? Nie potrafiła złapać oddechu.

– Panno Weasley? – zaniepokoiła się McGonagall, spoglądając w pobladłą twarz uczennicy. – Źle się pani czuje? Możemy przystanąć…

Ginny zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła powieki. Powoli pokręciła przecząco głową. Bała się otworzyć usta. Wolała nie ryzykować.

McGonagall zwolniła trochę kroku.

Wszystko wyglądało jak we mgle. Korytarz. Schody. Drzwi.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, gdy poraziło ją jaskrawe światło wewnątrz Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey, szkolna pielęgniarka, była właśnie zajęta przeszukiwaniem jednej ze swoich gablot, wypełnionej różnokolorowymi miksturami. Na łóżku stojącym najbliżej drzwi siedział Zabini. Był blady jak papier. Zerknął na umazaną krwią Ginny, skrzywił się i pochylił się nisko nad wiadrem, które trzymał w dłoniach.

– Na Merlina! – wykrzyknęła pani Pomfrey. – Co się stało, panno Weasley?

Pielęgniarka podbiegła w jej stronę, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

– Minerwo! Co tu się dzieje, najpierw Zabini, potem…

Profesor McGonagall uciszyła ją jednym spojrzeniem.

– Później, Poppy. Panna Weasley potrzebuje czegoś na wzmocnienie i … – spojrzała na Ginny z troską,– potrzebny jej też spokój.

– Oczywiście, chodź kochanieńka… Usiądź tutaj.

Pani Pomfrey wskazała ręką, pokryte białym prześcieradłem łóżko.

– Zabrudzę je… – wymamrotała Ginny, nadal nie będąc w stanie ubrać myśli w pełne zdanie.

– To nic, nie przejmuj się głupotami! – uspokoiła ją pielęgniarka. – Proszę.

Wcisnęła w odrętwiałą dłoń Ginny jakaś buteleczkę, którą posłusznie wypiła. Zakrztusiła się, czując jak kwaśny płyn drażni jej gardło. Efekt mikstury był jednak natychmiastowy. Fala gorąca przeszła przez całe ciało dziewczyny, wyostrzając zmysły i wybudzając ją z letargu. Powoli mgła, przesłaniająca jej oczy, zaczęła opadać.

McGonagall odciągnęła panią Pomfrey na bok. Ginny nie musiała słyszeć ich słów, by wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. Szczerze mówiąc, to była nawet wdzięczna za to, że znajduje się tak daleko. Siedzący na łóżku obok Zabini, zdaje się, myślał zupełnie to samo. Jego ciemna skóra miała teraz nieco zielonkawy odcień.

– Dzięki, że sprowadziłeś pomoc – mruknęła Ginny, z trudem przełamując swoją niechęć.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, unosząc brwi.

– Co innego niby miałbym zrobić, twoim zdaniem? – prychnął, odwracając od niej wzrok. – Musiałem powiadomić kogo trzeba.

Ginny zacisnęła usta, powstrzymując się przed nasuwającą się jej na koniec języka odpowiedzią. Nie potrzebowała teraz kłótni.

– Nieźle się wplątałaś. – Usta Ślizgona wykrzywiły się w niezbyt przyjemnym, bladym uśmiechu.

– Co ty gadasz? – warknęła Ginny.

Jej cierpliwość miała jasno ustalone granice. Zabini właśnie zaczął je przekraczać.

Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.

– Panie Zabini, jak się pan czuje? – spytała pani Pomfrey drżącym głosem, oddalając się od profesor McGonagall.

Przyłożyła chłopcu dłoń do czoła.

– Lepiej – wymamrotał Ślizgon, mimo, że jego wygląd wyraźnie temu zaprzeczał. – Czy mogę już iść?

– Oczywiście. Niech pan to weźmie. – Wręczyła mu fiolkę, wypełnioną szmaragdowym płynem. – Zaśnie pan spokojnie i nie będzie pan miał żadnych snów.

Chłopak skinął głową. Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Ginny i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Panno Weasley, pewnie chce się pani umyć – zasugerowała McGonagall, wskazując w stronę ukrytej za parawanem umywalki.

Ginny ostrożnie postawiła stopy na ziemi. Ciągle jeszcze nie ufała swojemu ciału na tyle, żeby po prostu wstać i przejść przez długi gabinet. Podniosła się niepewnie i, krok za krokiem, ruszyła we wskazanym jej kierunku.

Nad białą umywalką wisiało małe lustro, oprawione w pozłacaną, zdobną ramę. Ginny niechętnie spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Jej rude włosy sterczały w nieładzie we wszystkie strony, a pod przygaśniętymi oczami, w których zazwyczaj można było dostrzec wesołe ogniki, widniały teraz wielkie cienie. Gdzieniegdzie, na jej bladych policzkach, niczym barwy wojenne, jawiły się jaskrawe plamy zaschniętej krwi.

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść swojego wyglądu, pochyliła się i chlusnęła sobie zimną wodą prosto w twarz. To była taka przyjemna odmiana dla rozgrzanego czoła. Biała umywalka zabarwiła się na czerwono, gdy spływająca krew zaczęła okrężnym ruchem ściekać do odpływu.

Drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się z trzaskiem na oścież i do wnętrza weszła dwójka ludzi. Pośrodku nich, na unoszących się w powietrzu noszach, leżała przysłonięta białym materiałem postać. Jedna z jej dłoni, zaciśnięta w pięść, wystawała spod prześcieradła.

– Moja pacjentka potrzebuje spokoju! – oburzyła się pani Pomfrey, wodząc wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej.

– Panna Weasley musi odpowiedzieć na parę pytań i to jak najszybciej – odrzekł chłodno Snape swoim nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

Za nim, ubrany w butelkowo–zieloną szatę, podążał starszy czarodziej. Miał bystre oczy, orli nos i mocno zarysowaną, kwadratową dolną szczękę. Utykał nieznacznie na prawą nogę. _Auror_ – pomyślała Ginny.

– To ona? – spytał ostro.

Snape skinął głową, nawigując latającymi noszami. Ciało Susan Bones spoczęło na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, odgrodzone białymi parawanami.

– Proszę poczekać, panna Weasley jest wykończona i uważam, że najpierw powinna odpocząć – zaprotestowała McGonagall, robiąc stanowczy krok w stronę Snape'a.

Jego lodowate oczy zabłyszczały ze złością.

– Minerwo, jeżeli zamierzasz utrudniać śledztwo, to każę cię usunąć z sali – zagroził cicho.

Powszechnie było wiadomo, że im ciszej mówił, tym bardziej bezsprzeczne były jego słowa. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, nie ukrywając wrogości. W końcu profesor McGonagall drgnęła i z niechęcią przytaknęła.

– Proszę usiąść – zakomenderował auror, wskazując ręką krzesło. – Fabian McArthur – przedstawił się krótko, najwidoczniej od razu spychając na bok wszelkie konwenanse.

Ginny spojrzała na profesor McGonagall i ruszyła powoli przez salę. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były teraz w jej stronę.

– Co robiłaś w bibliotece? – spytał czarodziej, patrząc na nią z góry.

Wykrzywił się lekko, gdy usiadł na krześle i wyprostował przed sobą prawą nogę.

– Kończyłam pisać wypracowanie…

– Z jakiego przedmiotu?

– Z eliksirów.

– Dlaczego o tak późnej porze odrabiasz lekcje?

Ginny rozejrzała się po sali, zaskoczona pytaniem. _Co to ma do rzeczy?_– pomyślała. McGonagall skinęła w jej stronę głową, zachęcając ją do udzielenia odpowiedzi.

– Ja… no… wcześniej nie miałam czasu.

– Dlaczego?

– Późno skończyłam zajęcia i byłam jeszcze przez chwilę w Wielkiej Sali z przyjaciółmi.

– Z kim?

– Z Nevillem Longbotomem i Luną Lovegood.

– Kto był w bibliotece? – kontynuował McArthur.

– Pani Pince, Blaise Zabini i Susan Bones. Susan wyszła jako pierwsza.

– O której?

Ginny zrobiła bezradną minę. Była zbyt zajęta wypracowaniem, by zwracać na takie rzeczy uwagę.

– Znacznie wcześniej niż ja… Może nawet z godzinę…

– A o której ty wyszłaś?

– Około północy.

– I co się stało potem?

Ginny podrapała się po głowie. Czuła się trochę tak, jakby przypominała sobie wydarzenia z przeczytanej książki. Zupełnie jakby to nie były jej wspomnienia.

– Ruszyłam w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, byłam zamyślona i zmęczona… i wtedy się potknęłam… o Susan… ona miała… ona nie miała… serca… – ciągnęła chaotycznie. – I znalazł nas Zabini… Uciekł, no i po chwili pojawili się profesor McGonagall i dyrektor Snape…

– Czy ktoś pani towarzyszył od wyjścia z biblioteki? – spytał powoli McArthur.

McGonagall odchrząknęła i położyła Ginny rękę na ramieniu, jakby chciała ją ochronić.

– Czy pan coś sugeruje? – spytała wlepiając swoje surowe oczy w aurora.

– Sprawa jest poważna, trzeba zbadać wszystkie możliwości.

– Możliwości? – przerwała mu pani profesor. – Czy panna Weasley jest o coś oskarżona?

– Nie można niczego, ani nikogo wykluczyć na tym etapie – powiedział rzeczowo McArthur, odchylając się do tyłu na swoim krześle.

Na sali zapadła cisza. Ginny poczuła, jak wielka bryła lodu wpada wprost do jej żołądka. Spojrzała rozpaczliwie najpierw na McGonagall, a potem na Snape'a. Ku jej zdziwieniu, to właśnie ten ostatni zabrał głos.

– Jak uważasz, rany zostały zadane nożem czy różdżką?

– Ciężko powiedzieć ze stuprocentową pewnością – zamyślił się auror. – Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to, jak równe koło wyciął morderca, można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jednak różdżką.

– A więc użyjmy _Priori Incantatem_ – podchwyciła McGonagall, która nagle zrozumiała podtekst pytania zadanego przez Snape'a. – Panno Weasley, proszę pokazać różdżkę.

Ginny posłusznie sięgnęła do kieszenie swojej szaty tylko po to, by odkryć, że jest…

– Pusta – wymamrotała.

– Słucham? – Snape zbliżył się do niej drapieżnie, łopocząc swoją czarną peleryną.

– Moja różdżka… ona zniknęła!

Ginny rozpaczliwie wywinęła kieszenie na drugą stronę. Nic. Wstała i szybko podeszła do swojej szkolnej torby. Wyrzuciła na ziemię przemoknięte atramentem książki i pergaminy, zniszczone wypracowanie z eliksirów, pióro…

– Panno Weasley, jak to możliwe? – spytała McGonagall z zaniepokojoną miną.

– Nie wiem… ja ją miałam… używałam dzisiaj! Nigdy jej jeszcze nie zgubiłam, ani nawet nie zapomniałam!

Ginny poczuła się tak, jakby straciła prawą rękę. Nie dość, że została bezbronna w momencie, w którym na terenie zamku dochodzi do morderstwa, to jeszcze nie była w stanie dowieść swojej niewinności! Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić. Poczuła się osaczona. Gdy znów rozejrzała się po pokoju, wszyscy nadal wpatrywali się w nią w napięciu.

– To bardzo wygodne – powiedział w końcu McArthur.

– Co jest niby takie wygodne, pana zdaniem? – prawie warknęła McGonagall. – Może to, że moja uczennica najwidoczniej została okradziona?

– Może – odrzekł powoli auror. – Ale też bardzo możliwe, że ukrywa narzędzie zbrodni.

– Dość – przerwał mu ostro Snape. – Bez dowodów nie można nic stwierdzić. Panna Weasley zostanie pod kuratelą profesor McGonagall do czasu, aż nie dowiemy się o sprawie czegoś więcej.

Ginny i McGonagall spojrzały na niego w niedowierzaniu.

– Przepraszam najmocniej, ale czy ja mogę się wreszcie zająć pacjentką? – wtrąciła się pani Pomfrey.

Auror zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Ginny .

– Oczywiście. Kiedy mogę przysłać kogoś z Munga, żeby zbadał zwłoki?

Ginny wzdrygnęła się na sam dźwięk tego potwornego słowa.

– Musimy się najpierw porozumieć z państwem Bones – odpowiedział powoli Snape, jakby tłumaczył coś niezbyt rozumnemu dziecku. – To ich córka i oni zadecydują.

– Dobra, jak się namyślą, to wyślemy sowę. – McArthur wzruszył ramionami. – Ale radzę nie zwlekać, to mi wygląda na początek grubszej sprawy…

– Prosiłabym o to, żebyście kontynuowali rozmowę gdzie indziej – przerwała mu niecierpliwie pielęgniarka, rozpościerając szeroko ramiona, jakby zaganiała zwierzęta do zagrody. – Panna Weasley jest wyczerpana i potrzebuje spokoju!

– Tak, chodźmy – poparła ją McGonagall. – Napiszę pani jutro zwolnienie z zajęć.

Ginny przytaknęła, po raz pierwszy czując chłód z powodu przemokniętej szaty. Najwidoczniej jej ciało znów zaczynało reagować na bodźce zewnętrzne.

– Dobranoc – skinął głową auror, podążając za Snapem. – Możemy jeszcze podejść do twojego gabinetu? Chciałbym pogadać z tym chłopakiem i bibliotekarką. Muszę też napisać raport…

Resztę jego słów stłumiły zamknięte drzwi.

– Proszę chwilę poczekać, dobrze? Muszę tylko skoczyć po odpowiednią miksturę – powiedziała pani Pomfrey, kierując się w stronę drzwi na zaplecze.

Ginny została sama. No, może nie zupełnie. W sali, oprócz niej znajdowała się przecież jeszcze Susan. Poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz. I to jeden z tych niezbyt przyjemnych.

W głowie szumiało jej od natłoku myśli. Tyle spraw wymagało przemyślenia. Co się stało z jej różdżką? Kto i kiedy mógł ją zabrać? Może zostawiła ją w dormitorium? Oby. I co się stanie, gdy… Zadrżała na samą myśl. Co się stanie, gdy uznają ją za winną? Już kiedyś, na pierwszym roku, tylko cudem uniknęła wydalenia ze szkoły.

Powoli, nie wstając z krzesła i wstrzymując oddech, spojrzała w stronę białych parawanów. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale czuła, że musi jeszcze raz zobaczyć Susan. To było jedno z tych zupełnie nieracjonalnych odczuć, które miewała od czasu do czasu.

Zerknęła w stronę zamkniętych drzwi na zaplecze, by upewnić się, że pani Pomfrey jeszcze nie wraca i wstała z krzesła. Nieśmiało zajrzała za jeden z parawanów. Podeszła bliżej łóżka i ostrożnie odsłoniła nieznacznie białe prześcieradło. Ktoś zamknął Susan oczy, ale twarz nadal miała taki sam wyraz. Ufność. Może jeszcze ulga? Puchonka nie spodziewała się wcale tego, co ją czeka. Musiała rozmawiać z kimś znajomym, kogo by wcale nie podejrzewała o to, że jest mordercą. Może to i dobrze, oszczędzono jej bowiem cierpień i rozczarowań. Była już martwa, gdy ją okaleczano.

Zawahała się, przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu. O ile, już samo podejście do ciała Susan było kwestią dyskusyjną, to odsunięcie przerażającej rany było już szaleństwem. Ale Ginny musiała, po prostu musiała, to zrobić! Aż jęknęła, gdy znów ją ujrzała. A dopiero teraz ujrzała ją naprawdę. Dziura w piersi Susan miała kształt koła. Koła, które zostało wydrążone. Razem z sercem zniknęły też fragmenty kości i tkanki. Czując, jak znajoma mgła znów zaczyna zasnuwać jej wzrok, Ginny szybko zakryła ciało Puchonki.

Totalną ciszę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zmąciło skrzypienie przekręcanej klamki, a następnie otwieranych drzwi. Ginny zamarła. Odgłos nie dochodził wcale z zaplecza Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Co powiedzą, gdy zastaną ją pochylającą się nad ciałem Susan? Gdzie się schować? Na szczęście, okrywające martwą Puchonkę prześcieradło spływało aż do samej ziemi. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele, Ginny wślizgnęła się pod łóżko.

Po pomieszczeniu poniósł się narastający dźwięk kroków, odbijający się echem od niemal pustych ścian. Najpierw pojawiły się czarne buty, sprężyście stawiające kroki po wykafelkowanej podłodze. Za nimi, trochę ociężale, sunęły brązowe, stylowe męskie buty. Na końcu pojawiły się dwie pary damskich pantofli. Pierwsze były eleganckie i zadbane, na niskim obcasie, drugie niemal całkiem płaskie i ubłocone ziemią.

Cztery pary różnych butów, a co za tym idzie, cztery pary różnych ludzi okrążyły łóżko. Wszystko zamarło, nikt się nie poruszał. Ginny zakryła sobie usta ręką, by stłumić chrapliwy z przejęcia oddech.

I nagle, z góry, rozległ się krzyk. Przeraźliwy, przenikający aż do kości. Taki, jaki tylko mogłaby wydać matka, na widok ciała swojego martwego dziecka. Właścicielka eleganckich, damskich pantofli osunęła się na kolana. Ginny zobaczyła, jak na podłodze pojawiają się delikatne, kobiece dłonie, które powoli zwinęły się w pięści.

Przez chwilę przemknęło jej przez myśl, że ten krzyk nigdy się nie skończy. Trwał i trwał, potem zaczął się zmieniać w lament, następnie w płacz i w końcu w ledwie dosłyszalne łkanie.

– Możemy ją zobaczyć? – odezwał się cichy, męski głos.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała mu kobieta, w której Ginny rozpoznała profesor Sprout.

Prześcieradło lekko drgnęło, gdy nieznacznie odsłonięto przykrytą nim postać. Ginny skuliła się w zacienionym rogu pod łóżkiem, modląc się o to, by nikt nie odkrył jej obecności.

Szloch pani Bones nasilił się.

– Moje dziecko… Moja córka!

– Proszę nam dać chwilę – odrzekł błagalnie, niemal szeptem pan Bones. – Chodź, kochanie…

Mimo, że Ginny nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy, to głos mężczyzny brzmiał staro i jakby był bardzo zmęczony życiem.

Brązowe, męskie buty wraz z eleganckimi pantoflami bardzo powoli skierowały się w stronę wyjścia ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. _Niech oni wszyscy już sobie pójdą_ – pomyślała zrozpaczona Ginny, której niewygodna poza dawała się już stanowczo we znaki.

Ubłocone trzewiki pani Sprout podążyły za państwem Bones, ale czarne buty, należące do Snape'a, nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Ile on zamierza tam stać?

Ginny nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Drzwi po raz kolejny się otworzyły i do sali na raz weszła spora grupa ludzi. Wokół łóżka zaroiło się od różnorakich rodzajów butów.

– I co, zgodzili się? – spytał mężczyzna, w którym Ginny od razu rozpoznała McArthura.

– Nie pytałem – odpowiedział powoli Snape, z lekką irytacją w głosie. – Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale ci ludzie na razie mają inne zmartwienia na głowie.

– No, proszę. Nie sądziłem, Snape, że jesteś taki wrażliwy.

– Przychodzisz z czymś konkretnym? – wycedził dyrektor.

– Najpierw papierologia – stwierdził McArthur trochę znudzonym głosem. – Podpisz mi to, z łaski swej. Rozstawię ludzi po Hogwarcie.

Rozległ się szelest pergaminu i skrzypienie tańczącego po nim pióra.

– Dzięki. Perkins, Schmitt! Weźcie chłopaków, zabezpieczcie miejsce zbrodni i obsadźcie korytarze.

– Jasne, szefie – odpowiedział młody, pełen zapału głos.

Teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym pozostali już tylko Snape i McArthur. Ginny wstrzymała oddech. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby to właśnie oni ją tak tutaj nakryli. Nie widziała, który z czarodziejów, w chwili obecnej budzi, w niej większy lęk.

– Snape, masz coś do dodania do mojego raportu? – odezwał się nagle McArthur, robiąc krok w stronę dyrektora.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Nie udawaj, jesteśmy tu sami – dodał rozbawiony auror. – To jednak mało prawdopodobne, żeby to zrobił jakiś uczeń.

– Rozumiem, że twoja początkowa teoria dotycząca Wesleyówny jest już nieaktualna? – spytał ironicznie Snape.

– Nie mówię, że jest nieaktualna… Powiedziałem, że rozważam wszystkie możliwości! – odpowiedział chrapliwie McArthur. – Ta Bones. Sprawdziłem to, dziewczyna była pół–krwi. A z Carrowami pałętającymi się po zamku… Wszyscy wiemy do czego są zdolni.

– Oświeć mnie – syknął niecierpliwie Snape.

– Pamiętasz ostatnią wojnę? Ja pamiętam. – McArthur zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Snape'a. Wyglądało to tak, jakby gotował się do skoku. – Tak się składa, że spędziłem większość z niej ganiając za takimi, jak oni. Za takimi, jak ty.

– Uważaj, McArthur – warknął Snape, też robiąc krok do przodu.

– Widziałem różne rzeczy. Różne okropności – ciągnął niezrażony auror. – Szczerze, to mało co robi na mnie wrażenie. Na pewno wiesz, o czym mówię, Snape. Kto jak kto, ale ty wiesz! Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Takie coś… wycięte serce. Ja już to kiedyś widziałem.

– Gdzie?

– Nie ważne, gdzie. Byłem wtedy młodziakiem, na szkoleniu. Asystowałem Auberowi… To był dopiero gość! Paskudnie zginął… Zbieraliśmy go po całym Królestwie.

– Jakkolwiek historia zamierzchłych czasów twojej młodości musi być fascynująca – przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony Snape, – to może jednak przejdziesz do sedna?

– Musiałbym o tym więcej poczytać, zajrzeć do akt… Ale, cholera, tego widoku to ja nie zapomnę! Było trochę bardziej krwawo, nieporadnie. Ale też wycięli serce. Daj mi w mordę, ale sobie na razie nie przypomnę nic więcej!

– Kuszące – syknął Snape.

– Wiem, że jesteś dobry w te klocki, Snape. W czarnej magii.

– Podobno – odpowiedział zdawkowo dyrektor. – Ale na pewno macie też swoich specjalistów.

Mężczyźni umilkli. Ginny zacisnęła mocno powieki, marząc o tym, by móc wrócić do dormitorium. Znów robiło jej się niedobrze. Ten dzień trwał już stanowczo za długo, a ilość informacji i zdarzeń była nie do udźwignięcia.

– Nie ma co tu ślęczeć – odezwał się wreszcie McArthur. – Robota czeka.

– Tak – zgodził się cicho Snape.

W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć wyraźną niechęć.

Mężczyźni skierowali się w stronę drzwi. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym powoli, ostrożnie wyjrzała spod prześcieradła. Pusto. Podniosła się z zimnej posadzki i spojrzała raz jeszcze na zakrytą sylwetkę Susan.

W głowie aż huczało jej od wszystkiego, co usłyszała. Najpierw pani Bones. Ten ból, krzyk… Ginny była pewna, że długo nie będzie w stanie tego wymazać z pamięci. A potem McArthur. A co jeśli faktycznie Carrowie są w to zamieszani? Coś jej jednak w tej teorii nie pasowało. Wyraz twarzy Susan. Nikt nie patrzył z taką ulgą na śmierciożerców… Ale z drugiej strony, stary Auror twierdził, że już kiedyś widział tak zmasakrowane ciało…

Trzask.

Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła, gdy drzwi od zaplecza otwarły się gwałtownie. Szybko wyślizgnęła się zza parawanu.

Pani Pomfrey, zdyszana, niemal wbiegła do Sali.

– Przepraszam, kochanie, ale okazało się, że skończyły mi się eliksiry! – powiedziała. – Musiałam iść po składniki i szybko coś przygotować. Proszę.

Podała Ginny małą fiolkę.

– To samo dałam Zabiniemu. Nie będziesz mieć po tym koszmarów.

Ginny skinęła głową. Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na nią badawczo, z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Na pewno, dobrze się czujesz? – spytała.

– Tak… – Ginny spojrzała w stronę parawanów, oddzielających świat żywych od umarłych. – Na pewno. Dziękuję… i dobranoc.

– Dobranoc, kochanie.

Pani Pomfrey poklepała ją po ramieniu, chcąc dodać dziewczynie otuchy.

Ginny, słysząc tylko donośny stukot własnych kroków, ruszyła najpierw przez Skrzydło Szpitalne, a następnie korytarzem Hogwartu. Po drodze mijała aurorów. Świecili jej w oczy różdżkami i sprawdzali jej tożsamość. A wydawało się niemożliwym, by Hogwart stał się jeszcze mniej swobodnym i ponurym miejscem, niż to miało miejsce ostatnio.

Po raz kolejny Ginny niemal boleśnie odczuła brak własnej różdżki. Czytała kiedyś o bólach fantomowych. Odczuwano je w miejscach będących pozostałością po nieistniejącej, amputowanej kończynie. Tak się właśnie teraz czuła. Nie mogłaby tego lepiej nazwać. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś pozbawił jej ręki! Na domiar złego, była teraz całkowicie bezbronna w obliczu czyhającego gdzieś w zamczysku zagrożenia.

– Ptasie mleczko – powiedziała, budząc tym samym pochrapującą miarowo Grubą Damę.

– Która to godzina? – warknęła kobieta, przecierając swoje papierowe oczy. – Porządne dziewczęta już dawno śpią! Nie wstyd ci, tak mnie budzić?

Ginny zignorowała ją, przechodząc trochę niezgrabnie przez dziurę w ścianie. Wszystko ją bolało.

Pokój Wspólny był niemal pusty. Przy kominku grzało się paru chłopców z czwartego roku. Rozmawiali o czymś wesoło, śmiejąc się i przekrzykując. Ginny odwróciła od nich wzrok. Tak bardzo im teraz zazdrościła tej słodkiej niewiedzy!

Po drugiej stronie, przy małym, okrągłym stoliku siedziały Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil. Lavender, przerywając rozmowę spojrzała na Ginny. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak strasznie musi wyglądać. Umazana krwią, rozczochrana, blada jak ściana. Lavender zakryła usta dłonią.

Parvati też podniosła głowę i Ginny aż wzdrygnęła się na jej widok. Ta piękna, egzotyczna dziewczyna wyglądała teraz, jak swój własny cień. Ginny podczas wakacji słyszała pogłoski na temat zaginionej bliźniaczki, Padmy Patil.

– Ginny! Nic ci nie jest? – spytała zaniepokojona Lavender, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Ginny, zawstydzona, spuściła głowę.

– Nie – odpowiedziała. – Jestem tylko zmęczona. Przepraszam. Pójdę do siebie.

– Jasne… – wyjąkała Lavender, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z przyjaciółką. – Dobranoc…

Ginny pospiesznie ominęła koleżanki, pragnąc uniknąć zbędnych pytań. Nie chciała o tym opowiadać. Nie mogła o tym opowiadać. Jak niby miałaby to zrobić? Jakich słów użyć? Nie dziś. Może nawet i nie jutro… Oby, już nigdy.

Jeszcze tylko kręcone schody na piętro. Drzwi z połyskującą tabliczką z napisem „6 rok". W dormitorium było już ciemno, wszyscy spali. Ginny poczuła ulgę. Nie poradziłaby sobie z kolejnymi zmartwionymi i przerażonymi spojrzeniami.

Podeszła do łóżka i położyła się na nim, nie kłopocząc się nawet, by zdjąć buty. Zanotowała w myślach, że jutro przeszuka każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Bez zastanowienia przełknęła zawartość, podarowanej jej przez pielęgniarkę fiolki i opadła na poduszkę. Gorzki smak lekarstwa zostawiał w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak gorzkich ziół. Chwilę później zasnęła jak kamień.

* * *

**Jeżeli Wam się podobało, to bardzo proszę o komentarze ;) Pamiętajcie, komentarze karmią Wenę! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze: Kyane, Ellie, c-thru, myk-myk **

**Atmosfera w zamku się zagęszcza, ale myślę, że spokojnie możecie zacząć już swoje dochodzenie.  
**

**Pozdrawiam,  
**

**J.  
**

* * *

Dormitorium dziewczyn wyglądało tak, jakby właśnie przeszło przez nie tornado. Po podłodze, w nieładzie, walały się ubrania, pergaminy, książki, kosmetyki i masa magicznych, wirujących i brzęczących przedmiotów.

Tornado. A w jego epicentrum Ginny Weasley.

Dziewczyna, z wyrazem rozpaczy na twarzy, przeszukiwała nerwowo każdy możliwy kąt, zakamarek, czy skrytkę, znajdujące się w pokoju. Wszystko to jednak na daremnie. Różdżka zdawała się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Nigdzie nie było jej śladu. Jakby wcale nie istniała.

Panika brała górę nad ciałem dziewczyny, powodując drżenie rąk. Nerwowe mamrotanie pod nosem raz po raz przerywał trzask, gdy któryś z trzymanych przedmiotów wypadał jej z dłoni.

– Gdzie ona może być? – szepnęła, nerwowo pocierając czoło dłonią.

Starała się sobie przypomnieć wczorajszy dzień. Może jak prześledzi wszystko, krok po kroku, to dojdzie do tego, gdzie mogła zostawić różdżkę. Wstała jak co dzień, około godziny siódmej trzydzieści. Wzięła krótki prysznic i ubrała się w szkolną szatę. Różdżkę wsadziła do kieszeni, jak zwykle. Później…

Ginny rozejrzała się po pokoju. Miała wrażenie, że każdy szczegół jest w tej chwili niezwykle istotny.

Później zamieniła parę słów ze swoimi współlokatorkami, Brigitte i Jane. Zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, a następnie skierowała się do Wielkiej Sali. Na śniadaniu usiadła koło Neville'a. Musiało być już koło godziny dziewiątej. Wtedy na pewno miała przy sobie różdżkę, bo na pierwszych zajęciach – Transmutacji, jeszcze jej używała. Na zaklęciach także. Profesor Flitwick nawet ją pochwalił za wspaniale wykonane zaklęcie zwodzące.

Około godziny trzynastej zeszła na obiad. Rozmawiała z Lavender i Parvati, potem dosiedli się do nich jeszcze Neville, Luna i Seamus. Chcieli zaplanować kolejne spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zebrać jak najwięcej ludzi. A później już miała tylko Numerologię i Starożytne Runy, na których różdżki nigdy nie używała. Wyszła z klasy około osiemnastej i poszła na kolację. Znów spotkała się z Neville'm i Luną. Ostatni raz, kiedy sprawdzała, jej kieszeń była już pusta.

Różdżka nie mogła tak po prostu jej wypaść. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło. Nie było też mowy o tym, żeby Ginny ją gdzieś zostawiła. A co jeśli… ktoś ją ukradł? Dyskretnie wyjął z jej kieszeni? Tylko kto? Po co? I kiedy? Podczas obiadu, czy kolacji, w Wielkiej Sali znajdowało się setki uczniów. To wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. Krąg podejrzanych mógł rozciągać się na cały Hogwart!

Ginny krzyknęła głośno, z całych sił kopiąc swój kufer. Resztka przedmiotów rozsypała się po podłodze, a kupiony w Egipcie fałszoskop rozbił się na kawałki, wyjąc głośno ostatkiem sił. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wszystkiego był fakt, że to wszystko pomagało jej chociaż na chwilę odciągnąć myśli od Susan. Bywały chwile, kiedy zapominała o ziejącej pustką dziurze w jej piersi. Krótki, niemal szczęśliwe chwile.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku, dysząc ciężko tak ze złości, jak i ze zmęczenia. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a z jej gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk porażki. Położyła się, zakładając ręce pod głowę i spojrzała w sufit.

– Uspokój się! – skarciła się ostro.

Dobrze, że nie musiała iść na zajęcia…

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją ciche stukanie w szybę. Dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka i ospale ruszyła w stronę okna. Mała, żółtawa sowa wleciała do pokoju i usiadła na szafce nocnej. Wystawiła nóżkę, do której przywiązany był postrzępiony kawałek pergaminu, najwidoczniej niedbale oderwany od jakiegoś wypracowania.

„_Co się z Tobą dzieje? Martwimy się. Daj znać. L. i N."_

No tak, z tego wszystkiego Ginny zupełnie zapomniała o przyjaciołach. Pewnie zastanawiają się nad powodem jej nieobecności. Odwróciła kartkę i szybko napisała odpowiedź: „_Nic mi nie jest. Zobaczymy się później. G."._ Do tej pory była w takim amoku, że nawet nie pomyślała o tym, żeby dać im znać. W Hogwarcie Snape'a zwykła nieobecność na zajęciach mogła oznaczać, że z daną osobą stało się coś złego. Mogła trafić w łapy Carrowów. Albo leżeć martwa, gdzieś w ciemnym korytarzu, z wyrwanym sercem…

– Przestań! – niemal krzyknęła czując, że niedługo zacznie wariować.

Ginny nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa na spotkanie z Luną i Nevillem. Wiązałoby się to z całą masą trudnych pytań i jeszcze gorszych odpowiedzi. Czuła, że najpierw sama musi sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Nachodziła ją jednak niepokojąca myśl. A co, jeśli nigdy nie zdoła tego zrobić? Jeśli nigdy tego nie uporządkuje? Są pewne rzeczy, których nie da się wymazać z pamięci. Pewne obrazy zostają na zawsze, wracają w koszmarach.

Od wczorajszej nocy czas zdawał się płynąć zupełnie niezrozumiałym dla Ginny torem. Zanim się zorientowała, słońce przesunęło się już na widnokręgu, świecąc teraz prosto w okno jej dormitorium. Smuga światła oświetliła jej twarz, rażąc dziewczynę w oczy. Kto by pomyślał, że po tak tragicznej i krwawej nocy może wzejść słońce. Podeszła do okna i oparła się o parapet. Zielone pagórki błoni koiły oczy. Uczucie paniki nieznaczne osłabło. Może pora opuścić wieżę Gryffindoru? W końcu kiedyś będzie musiała to zrobić.

Uprzątnęła pokój, upychając szybko swoje rzeczy do kufra. W odbiciu lustra powitała ją zupełnie obca osoba, o wystraszonych oczach i dziwnych zadrapaniach na policzkach. Z nerwów najwidoczniej nawet nie czuła, jak wbija sobie paznokcie w skórę.

Gdy w końcu udało jej doprowadzić się do porządku na tyle, by nie budzić powszechnej sensacji, ruszyła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z sypialni. Ten dystans jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał jej się być aż tak długi. Nieprzyjemne przewroty w żołądku powróciły.

– Niczemu nie zawiniłaś – szepnęła, starając się dodać sobie otuchy. – Nie masz powodu, by się tu ukrywać…

Czując, jak serce niemal wyrywa się jej z piersi, sięgnęła po klamkę. Otwarła drzwi i… ku jej uciesze, powitała ją błoga cisza. Piękna pogoda i pora obiadowa zdawały się skutecznie wyciągnąć wszystkich z zimnych murów zamkowych. Ginny już dawno nie czuła aż takiej ulgi.

Trochę pewniej, na drżących nogach, ruszyła do wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego. Korytarze też okazały się być niemal puste. Gdy tylko Ginny napotykała kogoś na swojej drodze, spuszczała nisko głowę modląc się, by móc stać się niewidzialną. Bała się, że jej twarz jest dzisiaj niczym otwarta księga, z której każdy, bez większego problemu, byłby w stanie odczytać historię wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy.

Nogi same zdawały się prowadzić ją w określonym kierunku. Nie potrafiła ich zatrzymać. A może nie chciała? W głowie wciąż pojawiała się jej szalona myśl, niosąca nadzieję. A co, jeśli Susan Bones lada chwila wyjdzie zza zakrętu, skinie jej głową na powitanie, po czym dziewczyny rozejdą się, każda w swoją stronę? Jak to zwykły robić do tej pory.

Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło.

Ginny stanęła jak wryta, widząc przed sobą drzwi biblioteki. Jakim cudem zaszła aż tutaj?

– Zamknięte? – mruknęła ze zdziwieniem, odczytując napis na żółtej tabliczce.

Widocznie Aurorzy zabezpieczyli już pomieszczenie i szukają także i tam śladów mordercy.

Ginny spojrzała w głąb pustego korytarza, wiodącego w lewo. Teraz, w świetle dnia, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Niegroźnie? A mimo to poczuła, jak na jej rękach wyskakuje gęsia skórka. Kierowana impulsem, ruszyła przed siebie. Tak, jak ostatniej nocy.

Miejsce zbrodni było odgrodzone żółtymi taśmami. Giny domyśliła się jednak, że oprócz tego, musi być zabezpieczone także specjalnymi zaklęciami. Fred i George już raz próbowali obejść taką barierę i nie skończyło się to dla nich najlepiej.

Paru mężczyzn, w znajomych, butelkowo–zielonych szatach kręciło się obok strzelistego okna, rozmawiając cicho. Ginny skryła się za starą zbroją, obserwując ich. Nie chciała, by ją zauważyli. Na samą myśl o tym, że mogłaby ponownie zostać przesłuchiwana czuła mdłości.

Aż podskoczyła, gdy czyjaś dłoń boleśnie zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu.

– No proszę… Kogo my tu mamy? – usłyszała nieprzyjemny, skrzekliwy głos tuż przy swoim uchu.

Ginny obróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Alecto Carrow. Ta krępa kobieta, o rozbieganym spojrzeniu i przygarbionych plecach, była parodią nauczyciela. Na temat metod wychowawczych wiedziała dokładnie tyle, co o przedmiocie, którego nauczała. Nic.

— Tu nie można chodzić – dodała opryskliwie. – Spacerek sobie urządzasz, czy jak?

— Nie, ja tylko… – Ginny się zawahała, — nie wiedziałam, że ten korytarz jest zamknięty…

— Tiu, tiu, tiu. Ktoś tu mnie chce chyba okłamać. – Carrow zrobiła krok w stronę Ginny, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Co, Weasley?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, starając się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Postanowiła milczeć. Pamiętała jeszcze aż za dobrze ostatnią lekcję mugoloznawstwa.

_Klasa pogrążona była w półmroku._

– _Kto wymieni mi pięć głównych cech, dzięki którym można stwierdzić, że mugole są rasą upośledzoną względem czarodziei? _

_Alecto Carrow powiodła po klasie swoimi zimnymi oczami, wpatrując się groźnie w przestraszonych uczniów. Część osób spuściła głowy, najwidoczniej starając się zniknąć. Ginny prychnęła cicho, bazgrząc zawzięcie po swoim pergaminie. Rysowanie ją odprężało, a na dodatek złoty znicz wyszedł jej tym razem wyjątkowo realistycznie. _

– _Zdaje się – zaczęła Carrow, zbliżając się drapieżnie w jej stronę, – że ktoś tu ma coś do powiedzenia. Prawda, panno… _

– _Weasley – dokończyła Ginny, patrząc nauczycielce odważnie w oczy. _

– _WSTAŃ, JAK DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ! – Carrow uderzyła pięścią w biurko, niemal stykając się z dziewczyną nosem. _

_Ginny powoli i demonstracyjnie podniosła się z krzesła. _

– _Twój ojciec nadal wydaje ostatnie pieniądze na te wszystkie mugolskie graty? – spytała Carrow, uśmiechając się złośliwie. _

– _To nie pani sprawa – warknęła Ginny. _

_Kobieta wyprostowała się, obracając różdżkę między palcami. Uczniowie nerwowo obserwowali rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. Wiele osób sprawiało wrażenie, jakby ich jedynym marzeniem, w tej chwili, była ucieczka z klasy. _

– _Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie – wycedziła nauczycielka. _

– _Przepraszam, mogłaby je pani powtórzyć? _

– _Prosiłam o wymienienie pięciu cech świadczących o tym, że mugole są rasą niższą. _

– _Niestety – powiedziała Ginny wiedząc, że igra z ogniem. – Nie ma takich cech, bo to nieprawda. Mugole i czarodzieje są sobie równi. _

– _Coś ty powiedziała? – syknęła Carrow, mrużąc oczy. _

– _Mogłabym nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że znacznie przewyższają niektórych czarodziei…_

– _Już ja cię oduczę bezczelności, smarkulo! – krzyknęła kobieta. _

_Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Ginny zobaczyła wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. Poczuła ból. Ktoś głośno krzyczał. Klasa rozpłynęła się przed jej oczami... _

Teraz widziała wszystko bardzo wyraźnie.

— No proszę, coś tu głośno ostatnio o tobie, ptaszyno! – powiedziała Carrow, uśmiechając się paskudnie. – Podobno to ty zakradłaś się na Susan Bones… Nieźle, moja droga, nieźle. Widzę w tobie duży potencjał.

— To nie ja – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Uczucie wściekłości sprawiało, że nie potrafiła racjonalnie myśleć. Prawie ją oślepiało.

— Dobrze, dobrze! – Kobieta skinęła pobłażliwie głową. – Ja cię wcale nie potępiam. Słyszałam, była półkrwi.

Ginny odwróciła wzrok, nie potrafiąc znieść spojrzenia tych okrutnych, szarych oczu. Czy naprawdę ktoś mógłby być na tyle zły, żeby popierać bezdusznego mordercę?

– Już mówiłam, nikogo nie skrzywdziłam – szepnęła, starając się opanować drżenie głosu.

Jak mogła zgubić swoją różdżkę? Była teraz bezbronna jak małe dziecko.

– Przyznam, że sposób, w jaki ta dziewczyna zginęła, jest całkiem ciekawy – ciągnęła Carrow, ignorując zupełnie słowa Ginny.

Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. Przypomniała sobie, jak wczorajszej nocy McArthur wspominał coś na temat ataków. Mówił, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego się dzieje. Może Śmierciożerczyni wie na ten temat coś więcej?

– Stary rytuał. Ale ja już kiedyś…

Resztę wypowiedzi zagłuszył krzyk i odgłos kroków.

– Ginny! Ginny, tutaj jesteś! – Zza rogu wyłonił się zdyszany Neville Longbottom. – My… – urwał na widok Alecto Carrow.

Tuż za nim pojawiła się Luna. Jej blond włosy były potargane od wiatru.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – powiedziała śpiewnie. – Ginny, miałaś mi pomóc w wypracowaniu, pamiętasz?

Kolczyki w kształcie połówek arbuzów kołysały się w jej uszach przy każdym ruchu.

– Wypr… – zaczęła zaskoczona Ginny. – A, no tak… Czy mogę już odejść, _pani profesor_?

Neville spoglądał na nauczycielkę spod byka, ale Luna zdawała się jej nie dostrzegać. Swoje nieco wyłupiaste, błękitne oczy utkwiła prosto w Ginny, niemal nie mrugając.

– Znikajcie stąd, ale już! – warknęła Carrow. – Bo się rozmyślę i wszyscy dostaniecie szlaban!

Korzystając z okazji, trójka przyjaciół niemal biegiem oddaliła się z miejsca zbrodni. Przystanęli dopiero wtedy, gdy byli już niemal pewni, że nie wpadną na Carrow.

Ginny oparła się o zimną ścianę, starając się złapać oddech. Przyjaciele przypatrywali się jej z niepokojem. Z jednej strony była im wdzięczna za to, że wyrwali ją ze szponów Carrow, ale z drugiej strony była zła. Mogła się przecież czegoś dowiedzieć!

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał niepewnie Neville.

– Bywało lepiej – mruknęła Ginny. – Skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie mnie szukać?

Spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. W ich oczach było coś bardzo niepokojącego.

– No wiesz… W Hogwarcie plotki się szybko roznoszą… – zaczął Neville, lekko się rumieniąc.

Ginny poczuła się tak, jakby szybko spadała w dół.

– Jakie plotki? – zapytała ostro.

– Ten Ślizgon, Zabini, ma strasznie długi jęzor – odrzekła Luna.

Ton jej głosu nagle przestał być tak dźwięczny i śpiewny, nabierając ostrości.

– Opowiedział wszystkim, co się wczoraj stało. Że widział ciebie przy zwłokach Susan. Ginny! Czy to wszystko prawda?

Przyjaciele wpatrywali się w nią, wstrzymując oddech.

– Niestety, tak. To znaczy to, że Susan nie żyje… Znalazłam ją, jak wracałam z biblioteki – wyszeptała Ginny. – Ale ja jej nie zabiłam!

– Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedziała Luna, łapiąc ją za rękę. – Tatuś ostatnio pisał artykuł o takich leśnych stworach, które żywią się ludzkimi sercami.

– A więc to też wygadał? – Ginny przerwała przyjaciółce czując, jak narasta w niej złość.

Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale ta informacja wydała jej się bardzo intymna. Czuła się tak, jakby Zabini znieważył pamięć o Susan, rozgadując wszystkie szczegóły jej śmierci. To nie był temat do plotek! To nie była informacja, o której można dyskutować nad miską płatków owsianych! To była tragedia, straszliwa zbrodnia, dokonana przez jakąś bestię bez serca!

– Wszystko – przytaknął Neville z grobową miną.

– Drań! – warknęła Ginny, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Poczuła ból, ale nie tak przenikliwy jak ten, który trawił ją od środka. – Już ja sobie z nim pogadam!

– Podobno byliście przesłuchiwani? – dopytywał Longbottom.

– Snape ściągnął aurorów, żeby zbadali tę sprawę. Ich szef, McArthur, zachowywał się tak, jakby myślał, że to ja zrobiłam…

– Że co? Dlaczego?

– Bo... nie wiem, jak to się stało! – wymamrotała gorączkowo Ginny. – Nie ma mojej różdżki, nie mogli sprawdzić, czy to ja rzuciłam na Susan zaklęcie… Nie wiem, gdzie ją zgubiłam, może ktoś mi ją ukradł?

– Ale kto? – Neville wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zszokowanego.

– Może sama uciekła z twojej torby, podobno tak się czasem dzieje… – dodała Luna, starając się pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

Cała trójka zamilkła.

– Nie tylko mnie podejrzewają – dodała nagle Ginny. – McArthur i Snape rozmawiali też o Carrowach, ale… – zawahała się.

– Ale? – podchwyciła zaciekawiona Luna.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było możliwe. Musielibyście widzieć minę Susan! – jęknęła Ginny, osuwając się po ścianie i siadając na zimnej podłodze. – Taka ufność…

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Czyli… – powoli zaczął Neville. – Myślisz, że to ktoś, kogo dobrze znała? Jakiś… uczeń?

Ginny wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Tak, najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie tylko znali ofiarę. Prawdopodobnie znali też bestię, która dopuściła się tak strasznego czynu.

– Nie wiem, Neville. Nie mam pojęcia… To by było okropne…

– Może pod koniec została zauroczona? To dlatego nie okazywała strachu? – spytała rzeczowo Luna.

Neville spojrzał na nią z podziwem.

– To też jest możliwe – przytaknął.

– Tak. Prawie same niewiadome – mruknęła Ginny, podnosząc się. – Więc jak dużo Zabini powiedział na mój temat?

Neville i Luna spojrzeli po sobie znacząco.

Po tym, co usłyszała od przyjaciół, odnośnie plotek, krążących na jej temat, Ginny myślała, że jest przygotowana, by przekroczyć próg Wielkiej Sali. Że będzie w stanie wejść tam, przynajmniej udając obojętność.

Nie była.

Wszystkie oczy skierowane były teraz w jej stronę. Zapadła cisza. Każdy krok, który stawiała brzmiał jak werbel, a ona sama czuła się jak skazaniec, idący na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Stopniowo, zaczęły do niej docierać pierwsze głosy. Szybko zatęskniła za ciszą.

– …to podobno ona…

– …Susan Bones…

– …morderczyni…

– … miała wycięte serce …

– … ona nie żyje…

Ginny opuściła głowę i usiadła przy stole Gryfonów. Na szczęście, przynajmniej jej znajomi nie odsunęli się od niej, jakby była chora na skofungulus. Neville, zachowując zimną krew, zajął miejsce tuż obok.

– Jak się czujesz, Ginny? – spytała Lavender Brown z zaniepokojoną miną.

Obok niej, zasępiona, siedziała Parvati Patil. Patrzyła na Ginny zapadniętymi oczami, prawie nie mrugając.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Ginny zgodnie z prawdą. – Wy pewnie też już o wszystkim słyszałyście..?

Dziewczyny przytaknęły zgodnie.

– Ale nie wierzymy, że to ty – zapewniła ją cicho Parvati.

– Pewnie, że nie. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by tak nie pomyślał! – oburzył się Neville, rozglądając się po twarzach ludzi siedzących najbliżej niego, jakby rzucał im wyzwanie.

Ginny odwróciła się przez ramię, spoglądając na stół Ślizgonów. Zabini szeptał coś do ucha siedzącego obok Ślizgona, pokazując na nią palcem. Ginny poczuła nieodpartą pokusę, by podejść tam i wymierzyć mu potężny cios, prosto w nos! Nie dość, że ją oczernia, to jeszcze znieważa pamięć Susan!

Niechętnie spojrzała z powrotem na swój pusty talerz. Jeszcze wczoraj narzekała na fatalną sytuację w Hogwarcie, a co w takim razie mogłaby powiedzieć na ten temat dzisiaj? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że szkoła, po śmierci jej największego dyrektora, zaczęła się pogrążać w chaosie. Najpierw śmierciożercy, a teraz jeszcze pojawił się ten tajemniczy morderca .

Jej rozmyślania przerwała profesor Sprout, która niespodziewanie podniosła się zza stołu nauczycielskiego.

– Czy mogłabym prosić o chwilę uwagi? – spytała, starając się uciszyć tłum uczniów. – Dziękuję.

Zrobiła krótką przerwę czekając, aż na sali zapadnie zupełna cisza. Wyglądała tak, jakby każde słowo sprawiało jej ból. Ginny rozumiała ją teraz aż za dobrze.

– Pewnie wszyscy już słyszeliście o wczorajszych, tragicznych wydarzeniach. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Susan Bones nie żyje. Została zamordowana. Nie wiemy, kim jest morderca, ale zrobimy wszystko, by go znaleźć. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was wie coś na temat tego, co się wczoraj stało, to niech niezwłocznie, powtarzam, _niezwłocznie_, uda się z tym do opiekuna swojego domu!

Snape, który jak do tej pory siedział z dosyć obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, również wstał.

– Gdybyście jeszcze nie wiedzieli – zaczął cicho, ale wyraźnie, – nie wolno wam, aż do odwołania, zbliżać się do biblioteki i pobliskiego korytarza. Stanowczo zabrania się także pałętania się nocą po zamku. Tymi śmiałkami, którzy uważają, że szkolny regulamin ich nie dotyczy, osobiście zajmie się profesor Amycus Carrow. Ostrzegam, że nie będzie pobłażliwy.

Ginny i Neville spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. Zdążyli już poznać na własnej skórze brak pobłażliwości Amycusa. Ostatnie ich spotkanie skończyło się nocą spędzoną w lochach, a i tak mieli sporo szczęścia, że udało im się z nich wyjść. Nie wszyscy wracali.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, co o tobie gadają, Ginny – powiedziała Luna, siadając na pustym miejscu przy stole Gryfonów. Spod jej długiej szaty wystawały bose stopy. – O mnie cały czas plotkują. Można się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Ginny przytaknęła. Gdyby nie to, że była w tak ponurym nastroju, uśmiechnęłaby się lekko słysząc te słowa. Tak, akurat Luna na pewno wiedziała co mówi.

– Luna ma rację – dodał Neville. – Ze mnie na przykład cały czas się wyśmiewali. Ale to mija. _To_ też minie. Za parę dni złapią winnego i zobaczysz! Ci wszyscy ludzie przyjdą cię przeprosić.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że tak będzie – mruknęła ponuro Ginny.

Mijająca ich właśnie grupa Krukonów spojrzała w jej stronę ze strachem i przyspieszyła kroku.

– A mawiają, że my Krukoni jesteśmy inteligentni – pokręciła głową Luna, wprawiając w ruch swoje kolczyki–arbuzy.

– Zabini chyba dobrze się bawi – mruknął Neville, zerkając przez ramię. – Ma swoje pięć minut popularności.

Ginny także spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku.

– Zaraz wracam – powiedziała cicho.

Tego było już za wiele. Wstała i w milczeniu ruszyła w stronę stołu Slytherinu, ignorując protesty przyjaciół.

Blaise Zabini siedział otoczony Ślizgonami, żywo gestykulując.

– … i wtedy zrozumiałem, że muszę to powstrzymać – mówił półszeptem.

– Tak – warknęła Ginny, patrząc na niego z góry. – Musisz to powstrzymać. Może na dobry początek się po prostu zamkniesz?

Wszyscy umilkli, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i strachu.

– Weasley. – Zabini uniósł brwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jednak cię wypuścili, co?

– Wypuścili? – prychnęła Ginny. – Co ty wygadujesz? Nikt mnie nie zatrzymał.

– No, cóż. – Chłopak spojrzał na nią prowokacyjnie, podnosząc się od stołu. – A powinni. Widziałem, co zrobiłaś.

– Nic nie widziałeś – wycedziła Ginny przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Gdy tam przyszłam, Susan już nie żyła.

– Tak, widziałam jak się nad nią pochylasz. Wyrwałaś jej serce. Wszyscy już to wiedzą!

– Ty bezmyślny idioto! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wymierzając mu policzek.

Zabini dotknął ręką miejsca, w które został uderzony. Jego oczy zabłyszczały ze złości.

– Robisz ze śmierci Susan jakąś farsę! – dodała Ginny, zupełnie nad sobą nie panując. – Jak śmiesz! Bawi cię to?

– Bynajmniej – syknął Ślizgon. – Ale ciebie najwidoczniej tak. Na twoim miejscu, nie pokazywałbym się tutaj. Albo jesteś wyjątkowo bezczelna, albo głupia.

– Tak – podchwyciła dziewczyna, siedząca najbliżej niego. – Nie wstyd ci tu przychodzić po tym wszystkim?

– Wynoś się – dodał ktoś trzeci.

– Może podsumuję, Weasley – powiedział Zabini. – Nie jesteś tu mile widziana. Lepiej będzie, jak wyjdziesz.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z wściekłością. Gdyby tylko mogła, to…

Zamknęła oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech. Miała stanowczo dość. Musiała się stąd wydostać.

Szkolne korytarze były niemalże puste, gdy ledwo widząc przez załzawione oczy, biegła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

zzZZzz

Terry Bott spieszył się na kolację. Od paru godzin pisał zaległe wypracowanie i teraz prawie umierał z głodu.

Spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła dziewiąta. Szedł, pogrążając się w myślach. Sam się sobie dziwił, że w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń był w ogóle w stanie skupić się na nauce.

Nie znał Susan Bones zbyt dobrze. Widywali się czasami na zajęciach, ale nie mógł za wiele powiedzieć na jej temat. Chyba tylko tyle, że była miłą, normalną osobą. Taką, która nie zasłużyła na straszliwy los. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, powinien zostać ukarany.

W ostatniej chwili wyrwał się z zamyślenia, unikając zderzenia z biegnącą z naprzeciwka osobą.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła Ginny Weasley, ocierając łzy.

Nie patrząc mu w oczy, ominęła go, by chwile potem zniknąć za zakrętem.

Terry słyszał plotki, dotyczące wczorajszego morderstwa. Cały Hogwart aż huczał od spekulacji i podejrzeń, w centrum których pojawiała się najczęściej właśnie Ginny. Ale Terry w to nie wierzył. To nie mogła być ona. Spotykała się kiedyś z jego przyjacielem, Michaelem Cornerem i wiedział, że ta rudowłosa Gryfonka jest całkiem w porządku. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że morderca zostanie złapany i nikt już więcej nie ucierpi.

– O… – wyhamował, gdy pojawiła się przed nim kolejna postać. – Już drugi raz dzisiaj o mało bym kogoś nie poturbował. Chyba muszę zacząć bardziej uważać. Umieram z głodu…

* * *

**Komentarze mile widziane! **


End file.
